1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aid for putting on elastic stockings. Although the aid has been developed particularly for putting on elastic stockings, the invention also relates to an aid for putting on prostheses, liners for prostheses, sport protection means, socks, shoes, skiing shoes, riding boots and wetsuits.
2 Discussion of the Prior Art
An elastic stocking or support stocking is applied as a medical aid, among others for the treatment of varicose. For this purpose the elastic stocking needs to be wrapped so tightly around the leg of a user that it exerts a relatively large tensioning force on the leg. Due to the desirably large tensioning force the user encounters problems during putting on the stocking. The user needs to bring the stocking in a ready to use state, subsequently put his foot into the insertion opening of the stocking, and thereafter pull the stocking along the foot and leg. In order to have the stocking wrapped tightly around the leg, the user has to tighten the stocking, which requires a considerable amount of strength since the stocking has to be pulled along the heel of the foot and over the leg, whereby the user experiences a fair amount of friction. Here the friction is also caused by the fact that the diameter of the stocking is smaller than the circumference of the ankle.
A put-on aid for elastic stockings is known from EP 0681442B1. After use this aid is removed from under the stocking through the opening of the stocking directed to the knee. This known aid has a complicated construction, and in addition is rather complex when in use.
Although the removal of the known aid occurs relatively well, it is susceptible to improvements. It has to be realised however that users of elastic stockings usually are in years and thus are lacking the strength to pull the aid away from between the leg and the stocking.
The object of the present invention among others is to provide an aid for putting on elastic stockings which may be removed with even less strength and in addition is suited for use with elastic stockings of which the toe end is closed. The aid is also suited for use with elastic stockings of which the toe end is open.